Marrying The Boy Who Lived
by Pandora 'N Jinx
Summary: "And to think this was the product of the marriage law back in sixth/seventh year." Marraige Law Fic set in the seventh year after the war. Sorry summary sucks. ADOPTED BY ECHO UCHIHA!
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, b/c if I did, you would be running for your pitchforks and such just to find me and quit ruining this good work that J. K. Rowling took time to create for our pleasure. :)

_**Tonks: **_Oh and please go read Kemino SaiJin's Full metal Alchemist story! :)

**Marrying The Boy Who Lived**

**Written By: **Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley

_**Prologue~**_

A crying sound was heard as a gasp of shock went unnoticed. The whole Weasley clan, and Harry Potter stood next to the sweaty and red faced Hermione. The doctor who had helped with the delivery handed the newborn babe to a nearby nurse to get cleaned off before the mother, Hermione, could see it.

"Congratulations on a healthy baby Mrs. Potter. I must say. Bearing triplets without a C-section is quite a miracle. Why put yourself through all the pain?" the doctor questioned as he magically produced three birth certificates out of the air.

"Because I already know what pain feels like. Besides, I absolutely despise needles, even if you say it is better to do it the muggle way, I am never having a needle go into my back," Hermione stated, her breathing was beginning to return to normal. She had been in labor for seventeen hours.

Three nurses came into the room, each carrying a bundle, two were the same color of blue while one was a lilac purple. One of the blue bundles and the only lilac colored bundle were placed in each of Hermione's opened arms, while the last and third one went to the father. As Harry peered down into the face of one of his sons, Hermione saw the green eyes she came to love so much tear up slightly.

"Harry?" The black haired man looked into his wife's tired, but smiling face. "Why don't you name the little one your holding and the girl?"

Harry grinned, "James Sirius and Lily Rose."

"Remus Theodore," Hermione said, naming her last son.

"Such wonderful names!" Molly Weasley wailed in happiness. Hermione and Harry had talked with her and Arthur a few days before Hermione had went into labor to dub them the official grandparents since Harry's parents were killed and Hermione's weren't able to obtain their memories after the war.

Harry and Hermione smiled as they received congratulations from their friends and adopted family. The couple looked down at their sleeping triplets as Harry leaned over and pecked Hermione on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered in her ears.

"Love you too," then Hermione began to laugh, causing everyone to look at her in confusion and worry.

"What is it deary?" Molly questioned.

After her laughter subsided, Hermione responded with a, "And to think this was the product of the marriage law back in sixth/seventh year." Harry, Ron, and Ginny laughed as they got what their best friend (and wife in Harry's case) understood what it meant. That was one of their most difficult yet slightly humorous years at their favorite school.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter, b/c if I did, you would be running for your pitchforks and such just to find me and quit ruining this good work that J. K. Rowling took time to create for our pleasure. :)

_**Analiese: **_Oh and please go read Kemino SaiJin's Full metal Alchemist story! :) Thanks for all the reviews ^_^ Sorry for the shortness, I will try to make the upcoming chapters longer...

**Marrying The Boy Who Lived**

**Written By: **EchoesWithin (a.k.a Analiese Potter)

_**Chapter One~**_

Hermione finally found her new jeans and off the shoulder shirt. Quickly changing into them she hurriedly put her hair up into a ponytail, allowing a few rebel curls to escape the elastic prison. Looking at her reflection in her full length mirror, the seventeen-almost-eighteen year old witch smiled with accomplishment. Grabbing, her wand and a small bag (which had made a loud clanging sound despite its size) and made her way out of her bedroom and down to the living room. There she was greeted with her parents excitedly whispering.

"Do I want to know or will I found out unwillingly?" she questioned, and eyebrow raised.

Jane Granger and Robert Granger turned to look at their daughter who was more like a beautiful young woman than an almost eighteen year old student. Hermione could see the many emotions going through her parents' eyes and facial expressions. The one that stood out most to her and made her grin inwardly was the feeling of proud parents of their child.

"Oh honey, your father and I know that you wish to stay in the wizarding world after your schooling and we decided to get you an early graduation present," Jane said, tears were making her blue eyes sparkle a bit.

"And don't say that you don't deserve this, because you absolutely do," Robert Granger said. "You helped with the downfall of that Moldy wart guy and them Death Reekers."

"You mean Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" Hermione giggled. Robert only shrugged sheepishly. "So what is this early graduation gift?"

Jane and Robert grinned identically which made Hermione very curious as to what it is.

"You will find out after you get to Hogwarts. We have asked someone by the name of Rubeus Hagrid to be the bearer of your gift. Enjoy it since we know you will love it with all the breath you have," Robert said.

Hermione sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. "Thank you so much."

It took the Granger family half an hour to get over their crying (sobbing in Jane's case) and hugging moment to allow Hermione to hurry to King's Cross for her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Unknown to them, and many unsuspecting sixth and seventh year students, that a decision made by the Ministry of Magic would make their lives take a big turn away from what they planned.

XxX

Hermione had only just gotten onto Platform 9 ¾ when she was immediately tackled by a person with long, flaming red hair and was squealing.

"Hermione!"

"Gin…Ginny, can't…breath…" Hermione managed to choke out.

Ginny Weasley sheepishly let her friend out of her bear hug but still continued to grin.

"So, what has got you jumping for joy?" Hermione asked.

"Draco," Ginny giggled.

"That only means one thing…he is finally admitting that he is actually rooting for the same side," Hermione said with seriousness. A smirk made its way onto her slightly tanned face. "I knew it! Pansy owes me three galleons!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble Granger, but what Weaslette is trying to tell you is that my mother and father approve of our being together and after graduation we will be marrying," none other than Draco Malfoy said, ruining Hermione's fun.

It was silent for a while and Hermione just walked past the couple who had confusion in their features. The brunette walked up to The rest of the Weasley family with a blank expression.

"Hermione? Is everything alright dear?" Molly Weasley questioned worriedly.

Everyone, including Harry who had just arrived, looked at the incredibly smart witch.

"It's official," she replied in a bored tone which made chills run down a few of their spines.

"Um, 'Mione?" Harry and Ron gulped.

Hermione ignored them and turned to face Ginny and Draco. But her focus was quite on Draco who paled even more, if that was possible.

"Draco Malfoy must die." And with that she lunged.


	3. Announcement

**_Dear Readers and Reviewers,_**

**_My name is Pandora 'N Jinx and Miss EchoesWithin/DeeJay Reina/Nymphadora Tonks-Weasley has kindly given me her account, due to her schedule of being unable to keep this account for she is busy. I hope you do not mind that I will be not finishing her started stories, but will be keeping any of her published work on this account still. She allowed me to take credit for her work but I do not wish to take her hard works. If you have any questions or comments, do not hesitate to PM me or review on this. _**

**_Signed,_**

**_Pandora 'N Jinx_**


End file.
